Regina Sola
by Ffionn
Summary: (AU. Urban Fantasy. Mainly AC) Musim Dingin semakin mengukuhkan cakarnya. Athrun harus menemukan ratunya sebelum Musim Panas tereduksi menjadi mimpi yang terlupakan. Dan gadis berhiaskan mentari itu adalah harapan terakhirnya.


**Disclaimer: **This author doesn't hold any claim over Gundam Seed/Destiny (and its characters) as well as Wicked Lovely (by Melissa Marr).

**Warning: **AU (obviously). A heavy dose of synesthesia. And hyperbolism. And metaphor.

**Regina Sola**

(AU. Urban Fantasy. Mainly AC) Musim Dingin semakin mengukuhkan cakarnya. Athrun harus menemukan ratunya sebelum Musim Panas tereduksi menjadi mimpi yang terlupakan. Dan gadis berhiaskan mentari itu adalah harapan terakhirnya.

* * *

Capitulum 1. Ut Caulis

* * *

_Mereka ada di mana pun_

_mengiringi setiap langkahmu_

_Ikut menari bersamu_

_Bernyanyi_

_memetik sitar bersenarkan sinar matahari_

_Tertawa bersama kerlipan bintang_

_Kau melihat mereka_

_Jangan sampai mereka tahu kau melihat mereka_

##

Cagalli mengeratkan jaketnya, berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kota yang berpendar temaram. Hari belum lagi malam. Tapi tanpa sapuan cahaya mentari yang mengusir gelap dan dingin, Mendel terlihat kelam, terbungkus dalam lipatan kelabu yang bertahan sepanjang hari. Pepohonan tua besar yang menutupi wajah Mendel memberikan kesan suram pada kota kecil itu, dan daun-daunnya yang terbungkus embun akan berdesir lembut tertiup angin, membisikkan suatu kisah yang mereka sembunyikan di balik helaian hijau mereka. Mendel terlihat seakan berduka.

Tak selamanya begini. Cagalli ingat hari-hari di mana ia menari di bawah hujan musim panas, menikmati harum dedaunan basah dan semilir angin, dan pulang dengan gaun kecil basah kuyup yang membuat pengasuhnya terpekik histeris. Meskipun hari-hari di mana Cagalli benar-benar menikmati Mendel sangat terbatas, tapi kenangannya melekat kuat. Sayangnya, tak semua kenangan itu menyenangkan dan pantas dikenang. Tapi Cagalli tak menyangkal keindahan Mendel yang tenang dan terkesan misterius.

Tapi masa di mana matahari menghiasi langit Mendel telah berlalu, memudar perlahan dan tergantikan oleh dingin yang berkepanjangan. Bahkan musim panas tak lagi mampu menghangatkan bumi kota ini. Waktu yang seharusnya dihabiskan dengan bersuka ria di bawah senyuman mentari, kini dihabiskan di depan televisi dengan selimut wol menutupi tubuh. Inilah yang membuat Cagalli merasa enggan untuk kembali ke Mendel, tempat kelahirannya dan tempat dia menghabiskan lima tahun pertama kehidupannya. Mendel terlalu sepi, terlalu dingin, terlalu kelabu, dan menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia dan kesedihan di balik rumah-rumah tua bergaya Eropanya. Cagalli membenci Mendel dan semua kenangan pahit yang diwakilkannya.

Terlebih lagi Mendel dipenuhi oleh _mereka._

Cagalli mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menghiraukan cekikikan nyaring dari makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu, makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang tak terlihat dan terdengar oleh siapa pun kecuali _dia_.

Mereka, _Sleagh Maith_, dikenal dengan banyak nama. _Faery, Faerie, Fay, Fae._ Semua menunjukkan hal yang sama: Orang-orang Baik. Cagalli mendengus pelan. Orang-orang Baik? Mereka apapun tapi _baik._ Seperti _fey_ kurus kering berdagu runcing di tepi jalan, yang asyik melempari orang-orang yang lewat dengan buah seri, dan tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan melihat wajah kebingungan korbannya. Kejahilan seperti itu memang mengganggu dan mengesalkan, tapi tidak membahayakan. Yang jadi masalah adalah ketika kejahilan itu berubah memjadi keberingasan yang tak jarang menimbulkan luka serius, bahkan kematian.

Sebuah pekikan memusingkan terdengar tepat di samping Cagalli, membuatnya refleks terlonjak dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara itu. Perbuatan bodoh. Satu-satunya peraturan yang tidak boleh dilupakannya yaitu jangan bereaksi. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, jangan berhenti, jangan menatap, jangan menunjukkan tanda sekecil apapun bahwa kau bisa melihat mereka. Peraturan yang telah dilanggarnya hanya karena sebuah refleks manusiawi yang seharusnya bisa diredamnya. Tapi semua telah terlanjur.

Cagalli menetralkan wajahnya menjadi topeng kosong, menatap lurus ke depan dan menarik napas dalam. _Faery_ sering kali mengacuhkan manusia, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri untuk memperhatikan manusia yang menurut mata mereka tak layak untuk diperhatikan. Makhluk arogan. Dan tepat di saat Cagalli menolehkan kepalanya dan mulai kembali berjalan, dia melihat _Mereka_. Dua _faery _yang berhak diberi kata ganti dengan huruf kapital atas kegigihan mereka membuntutinya; dia, Cagalli, gadis yang seharusnya biasa dan membosankan di mata mereka.

Tapi tidak. Entah demi alasan apa kedua _faery _itu terus membuntutinya selama tiga minggu ini. _Faery_ tidak pernah tertarik pada manusia kecuali manusia yang mereka jahili. Menjegal, mencubit, mendorong. Mereka terus mengganggu manusia yang kebingungan dan tertawa sadis melihat ketakutan di wajah manusia tersebut. Legenda tentang _faery_ telah lama hidup di masyarakat, diceritakan secara turun-temurun di depan perapian saat keluarga terkumpul, hingga akhirnya legenda itu tergerus oleh waktu dan tereduksi menjadi bualan takhayul yang keluar dari mulut-mulut orang yang dianggap kurang waras.

_Mereka tidak nyata_, kata para ilmuwan dan kaum terpelajar, _mereka hanyalah hasil imajinasi orang-orang terdahulu yang terlarut dalam mimpi-mimpi mustahil mereka_. Seandainya benar seperti itu, Cagalli akan memiliki masa kecil yang sempurna. Dan mungkin ia bisa menganggap Mendel sebagai rumah yang akan selalu menerima kehadirannya. Tapi, tidak. _Faery_ nyata. Karena mimpi tidak akan menguntitmu di siang hari saat kau terjaga.

Dia bisa melihat _faery _yang lebih tinggi, membisikkan sesuatu pada temannya yang berambut sewarna pucuk muda cemara, dan menyebrangi jalan sembari mengenakan _glamour, _menjelma sebagai lelaki muda tinggi dan berjalan ke arah Cagalli.

_Mati aku._

Cagalli mempercepat langkahnya, menahan dorongan untuk berlari seperti mangsa yang dikejar pemburu. Tidak baik menarik perhatian _faery_, tapi jika kau tidak melakukan apapun tetapi _faery_ itu memperhatikanmu, itu bukan lagi pertanda buruk, tapi bencana. Cagalli menarik erat jaketnya, menyembunyikan jemarinya yang gemetaran. Dia takut. _Faery_ bukanlah makhluk mungil tanpa dosa dengan sayap berkilau seperti yang sering ia temukan di buku cerita anak-anak. Mereka sadis, pendendam, dan tak pernah ragu untuk menyakiti bahkan sesama _faery_ jika itu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Dan tampaknya Cagalli berhasil membuat satu dari mereka cukup berminat untuk mengejarnya.

Dan seakan Tuhan menjawab doanya, sebuah taksi meluncur dengan mulus ke arahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Cagalli mencegatnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam, menarik napas lega setelah membisikkan tujuannya. Taksi kembali melaju, melewati si _faery_ penguntit yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sayu.

Cagalli tidak merasakan sedikit pun rasa kasihan. _Faery_ tidak pantas mendapatkan apapun kecuali kebencian.

##

"Masih ada kesempatan lain, Athrun," hibur Nicol, salah satu _faery_ monarki yang selama tiga minggu ini menemaninya.

Athrun hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sebuah taksi biru yang terus melaju. Dia terus menatap hingga taksi itu berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangannya, tertelan dalam bayangan gedung-gedung tinggi. Kemudian dia mendesah, sebuah suara lirih yang terdengar begitu letih dan sedih. "Aku gagal mendekatinya. Lagi."

Nicol memberinya senyuman kecil menyemangati. Wajahnya yang terlihat belia, meskipun usia Nicol jauh dari belia, memancarkan optimisme yang membuat Athrun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya Nicol lah yang menemaninya, bukan Dearka. _Faery_ pirang yang lebih tua darinya itu mungkin akan nyengir mengejek padanya saat ini. "Kau bisa mencobanya besok. Jika masih gagal, coba besoknya lagi. Lalu besoknya, besoknya…"

Dan Athrun tertawa mendengarnya. Sebuah suara jernih berhiaskan sinar lembut matahari pagi, yang membuat Nicol dan _faery-faery_ di sekeliling mereka ikut tertawa dalam kebahagiaan sederhana itu. Athrun sangat mempengaruhi mereka. Jika dia bahagia, maka mereka juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya. Selalu seperti itu sejak awal dimulainya waktu.

"Dia cantik sekali," gumam Athrun. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit, mencari sebuah jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan yang telah lama menghantui pikirannya, jawaban yang akan mengubah seluruh kehidupan baik _faery_ maupun manusia, baik mereka yang berakal ataupun yang tidak. "Rambutnya seperti helaian benang-benang keemasan. Matanya sewarna madu. Dia terlihat seperti puisi Musim Panas yang bernapas," jelasnya lembut. Matanya tak lagi terfokus, suaranya penuh dengan kelembutan, seakan mimpi telah menariknya dan menimangnya dalam nyanyian dan harapan. "Mungkin dia yang selama ini kucari."

"Ya. Aku harap begitu."

Mereka kembali melangkah, melepaskan _glamour _yang mereka kenakan seperti kulit kedua dan kembali ke raga mereka yang tak terlihat. Sesekali Athrun memperlambat langkahnya, menghembuskan angin sepoi musim panas pada pengemis yang meringkuk kedinginan di tepi jalan, pada pucuk daun muda yang tak mengenal musim panas, pada bayi-bayi burung kecil yang memimpikan langit biru jernih. Mendel telah menjadi terlalu dingin, sebuah kota kecil yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang tertutupi salju tipis bahkan di musim gugur, tempat di mana kehangatan matahari tak lagi mampu menembus selimut tebal kabut yang menutupinya.

Dulu tak seperti ini.

Dulu, matahari selalu tersenyum lembut di kala musim semi menyapa, menyanyikan lagu-lagu riang tentang burung-burung di langit biru dan membentangkan janji-janji yang tumbuh bersama bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Dulu, sengatan matahari terasa begitu nyaman di musim panas, saat di mana anak-anak kecil berlarian di padang terbuka menikmati kebebasan yang tercium pekat di udara. Bahkan ketika musim gugur datang membisikkan kabar tentang salju dan penantian, matahari tetap mampu menebarkan kehangatan yang menawarkan hidup dan harapan.

Athrun hidup dan tumbuh di masa itu. Masa di mana Musim Panas masih berjaya. Masa di mana Raja Siegel dan Ratu Lenore memerintah dengan matahari di ujung jari mereka.

Dan untuk mengembalikan kejayaan Musim Panas, Athrun harus menemukan sang Ratu. Tiga ratus tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Musim Dingin untuk menggeser pilar-pilar yang menyangga keseimbangan antar musim, membuat Mendel terperangkap dalam kelam dan keputusasaan. Tak lama lagi es akan menutupi seluruh bumi Mendel, membekukan semua yang ada di dalamnya tanpa harapan akan setitik kehangatan. Musim Panas akan memudar, tereduksi menjadi mimpi indah yang terlupakan. Dan bersamanya, _faery-faery _Musim Panas pun akan menghilang, meninggalkan gumaman lirih akan jiwa-jiwa beku yang tak akan pernah terbebaskan.

Tidak. Athrun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia akan mengejar gadis berhiaskan mentari itu, walaupun itu adalah hal terakhir yang dilakukannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**AN: Penting!** Fic ini diadaptasi dari novel _Wicked Lovely_ karya Melissa Marr. Adaptasi tak langsung, karena perbedaannya akan sangat signifikan. Hal yang sama yaitu ide tentang _faery,_ pencarian Ratu Musim Panas, dan tokoh (wanita) utama yang dapat melihat _faery_. Susunan kerajaan _faery _tidak akan sama. Konflik-konflik sampingan juga berbeda. Apalagi masalah _pairing _(XD). Jadi, sekedar klarifikasi, jangan datang bawa parang sambil ngamuk-ngamuk di kemudian hari :D

Silakan tinggalkan jejak lewat review!

~ffionn


End file.
